Through the Eyes of a Mask
by Nymm-Kirimoto
Summary: Parts of Allen's life told from the Crown Clown's point of veiw. Sort of teary. R&R
1. Boy in the Alley

**My second fanfic! Thank you MysticMaiden 18 for motivation. This story goes with Mana's Son. Am I the only one who thinks the Crown Clown is a charecter in the same sense the Tardis is a charecter? Kirimoto Out~ **

**P.S. Italics mean the Crown Clown is talking to Allen. **

I shuddered as I recalled the horrible events that had just occured. A group of thugs had just beat up and taunted my master. Those bastards had pushed him into an alley and kicked him into near unconsciousness. It was hard not to activate and make those beasts feel the same as my master. However I knew that would only frighten the child, maybe even give him a heart attack. And the worst part was that it was all my fault. If only I had taken on a less grotesque form, maybe the poor kid's life would be better. He really deserved better than this.

While I had been piting him, my master had staggered in to a dark and dirty alley. The bricks were covered in so much filth they were almost black, brightly contrasting with the white snow that was falling and collecting on the ground. The noises of the rowdy people in the pub next door filtered in through the cold December air, which made the pain even more horrible, knowing that some people had the luxury of warmth and food. The boy leaned against a wall and slowly slid into a sitting position. He was so dirty he was almost indistiguishable from the wall behind him. I could feel the horrible pain in his gut as he curled up into a fetal position. I tried to reassure him by speaking in mind. Noticing how cold he was, I activated. A huge, white, cloak with fluffy fur trim billowed out around the boy in the alley. I turned into a wickedly clawed hand that looked far to suspicious for the innocent and broken child curled up in a alley. A silver mask, with details in black and gold, and the center of my power fixed itself on the child's face.

_Shh. Sleep_. _Rest. Don't worry, things will work out just fine, I know it. _My master let out a little groan of appreciation for the warmth and words of comfort, and snuggled his face deeper into the soft, warm, white fabric. If I could I would have let out a sigh of pure contentedness despite the circumstances. _Rest, master. Tomorrow we'll go and find some food. Just sleep. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. _I could feel my master slowly nodding off. _Thats right. Just sleep. _His eyes closed to the most peaceful sleep he had in years.

**Allen's POV** _

He hated that studid arm. It made him a monster and everyone hated him for it. Those thugs were just another example of what superficial creatures humans were. It wasn't his fault he was born a monster, just bad luck.

A little voice in his mind was reasuring him that his life would get better. Was this how it felt to be loved? Maybe. He wouldn't know.

He noticed a flash of white fabric enveloping him and a warm weight settling on his face. At first he was frightened, but the voice told him it was ok. He relaxed even as he felt his fingers lengthening and sharpening. He nuzzled his face into the warm, white cloak that covered him like a blanket. This was first time he could remember that he had felt warmth, comfort, and happiness. He could hear the voice urging him to rest. 'Sleep'... That sounded like an excellent idea. And without much desicion, he slipped into a pleasent, dreamless sleep.

**I'm a bit embaressed to say I cried a little when I wrote this. As always, review!**


	2. A Name

**Hello! This chapter is about when Mana meets Allen. (No future Allen if you've read Mana's son.) What happens when the brother of a Noah meets an acomadator of Innocence...('3')... Yeah, I'm probably crazy. P.S. Dialouge is simplified.**

**_ ** It had been two years since that night in the alley, and I hadn't activated since. The need had never been great enough and activation made my master extremly hungry. Food had been scarce at best, and I couldn't afford to take up too much of his energy. Despite that fact, occasionally I whispered some words of comfort to him. He hadn't directly noticed this, but I still knew somehow he could hear my reassurence. Recently my master had been working as an odd jobs boy at the circus. It was hard work but he was consistently getting food, which was a godd send. Lately I had been considering activating, because my master still slept on the streets. Despite this, it seemed my promise of a better life was slowly coming true.

Currently, my master was kneeling at the grave of a dog named Allen. Earlier that day, Allen had licked me. Apparently, master had felt the warmth of the dogs tounge on his hand. He hadn't felt that sort of exceptence since the night in the alley which he now reguarded as a very pleasent dream. This seemed to be a sign that he and I were beginning schronize.

A white faced clown wearing a brightly colored, baggy costume stood next to us. I couldn't feel the powerful aura of a Noah coming off him, but there was still a faint feeling of dark matter. _Master, this guy isn't good news. _If only I knew how very wrong I was.

"Who are you anyways?" the clown asked polietly, a smile gracing his red lips. "I do odd jobs around here. I've even brought your meals once or twice," grumbled my master, his silver eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And your name?'' prodded the clown. I felt a little angry at that. It was sort of my fault he grew up on the streets with no name, family or shelter. Sure enough my master replied with," I don't have one..."

Finally the clown broke the silence. "How 'bout Allen?" the clown asked, smiling at my Master. I was really surprised at this. Not only was this clown _grinning _at master (most ignored him or hurt him,) but he was giving him a gift master had wanted for years; a name. "Th-thank you Mr.-" "Mana." It was funny that master- no, Allen seemed almost as shocked as I was. His entire life so far had been a montage of pain and sorrow, unexceptence and persication that no one, least a child should live through. This name was the true start of Allen's life.

**_ Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!**


	3. Akuma

**I'm not dead! I've been concentrating on my other story, Mana's Son and sort of forgot about this. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**xXxXx **

My master was leaning against the grave of his foster father, Mana. The kind man had died less than a week ago, in a carriage crash. Tears flowed down Allen's pale cheek, as he sobbed silently. I tried to calm him, but he had seemed to have blocked off his mind. I couldn't blame him; Mana was the first person who had ever been kind to this broken child. That man had given Allen a name, and with it, a life.

Suddenly, I sensed the overwelming presence of dark matter._ No. It can't be. NO._ A shadow fell over the grave and a sickly sweet voice descended through the air. "Would you like me to revive him for you?"

_Allen, run! Don't listen to him! Damn it, he's closed off his mind. _Despite my protests, Allen looked up into the Millenium Earl's grotesque grin and circual glasses. Tears stained the boy's face and matted his hair as broken silver eyes met hard golden ones. The noah bent over the gravestone, his terrible grin widening and contorting the rest of his face. "You...can bring Mana...back?"

The Earl straightened up and waved a glove hand to his right. A swirling mass of dark matter emerged from the ground a formed itself into the crude skeleton of an akuma. Instead of arms, there were two blunt blades, almost like clubs. The monsters eyes were hidden, like the pain and suffering all akuma lived in. The very sight of the monster made my blood boil. "Just call his name and Mana will return from your despicable god!"

Allen weakly stood, looking at the skeleton with longing. "He'll..come back?" said Allen, his voice weak from crying. _No! Allen!_ However he couldn't hear me and the air was filled with his shout. "Mana!"

The name was enscribed on to the skeleton's fore head in loopy cursive as it jerkily raised its head as it stepped out the frame containing it. With a voice like nails on a chalkboard, it croaked," Al..len?"

A brillant smile lite up Allen's face, but it was wiped off his face with Mana's next words. "How dare you turn me into an akuma?"

The skeleton approach my master, raising its dull, club-like arms. I willed my master to move, but it was fruitless. Mana slashed downwards, raking across the boy's left eye." I curse you, Allen Walker!"

I was dully aware of the pain in my master's eye as I activated. His mitten ripped apart as what used to be his arm transformed into an enormous silver claw, a ring of spectral green fire circling his shoulder. _Wait. Claw? _I could feel Allen's will tugging me back, preventing me from fully activating.

I cleaved through Mana, destroying him partly, and sending him sprawling. Despite Allen's protests, I scuttled towards the half demolished skeleton.I couldn't let Allen get hurt.

"Allen... I love you. Please destroy me." Mana's voice seemed to filled will static. A moment later, I slashed through him.

**xXxXx **

**I hope you enjoyed that. I REAPEAT. I AM STILL ALIVE! REVEIW!**


End file.
